Reencontro
by deiamartins
Summary: A primeira vez que Grissom e Sara se encontram.
1. Reencontro part I

**Titulo: Reencontro  
Autoria: Deiamcsi  
Categoria: Romance GSR   
Classificação: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Os personagens CSI não são meus.**

**Primeira Parte**

**Grissom abre a caixa de correio e pega suas correspondências. **

"Conta... conta... propaganda... para Sara Sidle?" Grissom olha aquela carta peculiar, o remetente era Gary Stanly. 

"Quem é esse cara?" Franziu a testa.

Voltou para dentro de casa e foi até seu quarto. Sara estava no banheiro secando os cabelos.

"Hey." Falou ela, olhando-o pelo espelho.

"Você recebeu uma carta!" Balançou a carta em sua mão.

"Carta? De quem?"

"Gary Stanly. Quem é ele?"

"Gary Stanly?? Já ouvi esse nome, mas não lembro onde... deixa-me ver!" Tirou da mão dele.

Sara abriu e começou a ler. À medida que ia lendo um sorriso começava a surgir em sua face. Grissom, prestando atenção naquilo, não consegue se conter e pergunta.

"Então?"

"Então o quê?"

"O quê esse cara quer com você?" 

"Nada de mais!"

"Como nada de mais? Um homem, do qual eu nunca ouvi falar, manda uma carta para você, deixando-a muito feliz, por sinal, e você ainda me diz que não é nada de mais..."

Sara, percebendo o que estava acontecendo, resolve provocá-lo mais ainda.

"Ele está me convidando para uma festa!"

"Festa?!"

"**Griss, você está com ciúmes... Meu amor, não precisa ficar assim."**

"Eu não estou com ciúmes!" 

"Está sim! Para sua informação, Gary Staly estudou comigo na faculdade e está organizando uma festa para reunir a turma."

"Ahhh... e onde será?" 

"Aqui em Vegas mesmo, no cassino Mônaco, nesse domingo!" Sorriu. "E o mais legal... é meu dia de folga!" 

"Então... você já decidiu que vai!" 

"Griss, há algum problema se eu quiser ir? Essa é uma oportunidade para encontrar meus velhos amigos, apenas isso, nada de mais... Ah! Entendi, você não quer que eu vá." Falou séria, mas não estava zangada, e ele sabia disso. 

"Não! Eu nunca vou te proibir de fazer nada..." 

Sara aproximou-se dele e passou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, ao que ele respondeu abraçando-a pela cintura. "Você pode vir comingo, não há problema algum"

"Honey, não posso, vou estar trabalhando e você sabe que não dá para deixar o trabalho." Abraça-a mais forte.

"Nem uma escapadinha? Ficar lá pelo menos uma hora... dançar um pouco comigo? Você dança muito bem, sabia?!" Fala com aquilo sorriso que ele tanto ama e ao qual não consegue resistir.

"Sim... mas não danço em público!" 

"Isso é bom! Assim você dança só para mim!" Dá-lhe um beijo apaixonado. "Eu já te falei que adorei você sem a barba?" Ela fala sem quebrar o contato com ele.

"Já... Com certeza você está adorando, agora não te espeto mais com ela!!"

Eles continuam se curtindo, como se não existesse nada mais.

O celular de Grissom toca quebrando o clima.

"Grissom. Oi Brass! ... Ok, já estou indo para aí!" Desligou. "Tenho que ir trabalhar!" Beija-a suavemente.

"Só porque estava ficando bom... te encontro no laboratório, tchau!" Sara se despede.

Sara ficou apreensiva durante toda a semana. Finalmente chegou domingo. Eram 20:00 horas e ainda não estava pronta. Não encontrava nada que se adequasse ao evento. Já quase desistindo, olha novamente para o armário e encontra um vestido preto, que ela tinha usado na primeira vez que saiu com Grissom.

Ao lembrar do nome dele, suas recordações voltam ao passado quando o viu pela primeira vez, em um seminário que ele foi ministrar em Harvard. Naquele dia, apaixonou-se por aquele homem mais velho e, ao mesmo tempo, inocente, que a conquistou com o seu jeito tímido. Um sorriso surgiu em sua face, foi lá que tudo começou. Sentou-se na cama e relembrou quando, no final da aula de física quântica, seu professor dera um recado.

"**Pessoal, silêncio, por favor, tenho um recado para dar..." Disse o professor tentando silenciar a turma. " Semana que vem, haverá aqui na universidade um seminário sobre Ciência Forense. Será ministrado por uns dos melhores CSI que esse país tem, Gilbert Grissom. Ele, além de dar uma palestra, dará um curso durante toda a semana. Mas são vagas limitadas, então quem quiser terá que se escrever até amanhã! Seria interessante você participarem. Quem sabe um físico também não pode se tornar um CSI?! Vocês se formam esse ano e muitos ainda não ingressaram no mercado de trabalho e nem sabem o que depois vão fazer da vida! Espero que participem, o curso é bem interessante, ainda mais com esse Gil Grissom. Já tive a oportunidade de vê-lo dando uma palestra e, posso garantir, ele é sensacional no que faz! Então tá dado o recado, não se esqueçam que é até amanhã, tchau!" Despediu-se e saiu. **

No refeitório, Sara, sentada em uma mesa com alguns de seus amigos de turma, comenta.

"Vocês vão ver a palestra desse tal Gil Grissom?"

"É... acho que vou!" Disse Jéssica, amiga de Sara e que dividia o quarto com ela. "E você?"

"Também, quem sabe eu não gosto da palestra e vou ser uma CSI!"

"Eu também vou!" Falou Eric. "Pow! Adoro essas coisas policiais!"

"Claro né, Eric! Você só vê na televisão Miami Vice!" Disse Gary, que sempre deu em cima de Sara. "Eu que não vou ver, deve ser uma chatice! Esse tal Gil Grissom deve ser uns daqueles velhos chatos, gordos, carecas e que usam óculos fundo de garrafa!"

Todos começaram a ri. Gary era o palhaço da turma.

Na semana seguinte Sara, Jéssica e Eric dirigem-se para o auditório da universidade de Harvard. Lugar estava cheio. Sentaram-se e logo o reitor sobe ao palco.

"Boa noite, alunos! A universidade de Harvard tem a honra de trazer esse seminário de Ciência Forense ministrado por uns dos mais importantes peritos desse país. Gil Grissom."

Levanta-se da primeira cadeira um homem aparentando ter uns 37 anos, cabelo um pouco encaracolados. Ao visualizar a figura daquele homem, o coração de Sara começa a palpitar. Jéssica, que está ao seu lado, comenta.

"Não me diga que esse deus grego é Gil Grissom?"

"Sim é ele. O Gary errou feio... que homem!" Disse sorrindo.

Grissom abriu sua pasta sobre a bancada, olhou para o publico e disse.

"Boa noite. Meu nome é Gil Grissom, trabalho no laboratório de criminalista de Las Vegas. A pedido do reitor, venho dar essa palestra. Ciência Forense: o quê é? É umas das técnicas usadas pela policia, para resolver crimes. Somos nós, os CSI, que analisamos a cena do crime a fim de chegar ao culpado. Utilizando equipamentos e técnicas tanto em cena quanto em nosso laboratório. Essa é uma ciência que está em constante renovação. Vocês já sabem que há pouco tempo descobriram a estrutura do DNA. Tenho certeza de que não vai levar muito tempo para que possamos utilizá-lo como mais um recurso para desvendar os crimes. O DNA é único, uma espécie de 'impressão digital dos nossos genes' e será útil para identificarmos vítimas sem documentos ou até nossos criminosos, que deixam suas pistas genéticas na cena do crime..."

Sara ouvia atenciosamente a palestra. Aqueles lindos olhos azuis dele já tinham conquistado-a. Ela via um homem tão seguro de si, falando em cima de um palco para centenas de pessoas como elas não existissem... Ao encerrar a palestra, todos o aplaudiram de pé. Ela estava fascinada, realmente seu professor falara a verdade, ele era sensacional.

**Os três amigos saíram do auditório conversando animadamente sobre a palestra, e já estavam ansiosos para ter uma aula com o Dr. Grissom.**

"Droga! Esqueci minha bolsa lá. Me esperem aqui, já volto." Disse Sara.  
Sara voltou ao auditório, foi até a fila em que estivera sentada durante a palestra e viu sua bolsa. Pega-a e, quando se vira para sair, esbarra com alguém que deixa várias pastas caírem ao chão.

"Desculpa!" Falou ela abaixando-se para ajudar. Quando se levanta, percebe que esbarrara nada mais nada menos do que no homem que ela acabara de ouvir por algumas horas. 

"Desculpa, moça. Não te vi." Ele olha nos olhos dela e sorri.

"Não foi nada."

Os dois se levantaram e ficaram se olhando.

"Ah... Dr. Grissom, prazer em conhecê-lo."

"O prazer é meu. Senhorita?"

"Sidle... Eu... adorei sua palestra. Você é incrível!"

"Ah... que isso. Só faço o meu melhor. Você vai assistir as aulas também?" 

"Claro... Não perderia isso por nada!"

"Então, até amanhã! Tenha uma boa noite, senhorita Sidle!" 

"O senhor também...Tchau!"

Ela ficou parada, deslumbrando aquele homem. Não acreditava que acabara de falar com ele. Voltou para seus amigos que estavam esperando-a. 

"Sara, que demora!" Falou Jéssica.

"É que eu não estava achando a minha bolsa, foi por isso!" Disfarçou.

"Gente, porque não vamos comer uma pizza? Estou morrendo de fome!" Falou Eric.

"Eu também... E você Sara?"

"Vão vocês, eu quero descansar. Boa noite."

"Boa noite" Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Sara foi para o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama. Sentia-se diferente. Aquele homem mais velho tinha mexido com seus sentimentos. Até então, só envolvera-se com homens de sua idade, mas sempre teve a curiosidade de ter um relacionamento com alguém mais experiente e maduro. Resolveu para de pensar nele, nunca aconteceria nada entre eles, com certeza, deve ser até casado. Fechou os olhos, e com a imagem dele em sua mente, dormiu. Na manhã seguinte, acordou cedo, não queria chegar atrasada logo no primeiro dia. Quando chegou à sala, esta já estava cheia de alunos de diversos cursos. Sentou-se na frente e pouco depois, quando olhou para a porta, viu ele entrar. Seus olhos brilhavam e tímido, mas confiante, falou:

"Bom dia! Não esperava encontrar essa sala tão cheia. Mas não será aqui que iniciaremos nossas atividades. Vamos lá para fora." Falou apontando para a rua.

Um aluno, no fundo da sala, questionou. "Por quê?" 

"Não é aqui que vocês vão aprender... É lá fora! Eu montei lá no bosque uma cena de crime..."

"Legal, também tem um cadáver lá?" Perguntou o mesmo aluno.

"Não. Vou fazer tipo um jogo, vocês procuram as pistas e vamos desvendar o crime juntos. Depois voltaremos para a sala ou iremos para o laboratório, para aprendermos mais sobre as questões técnicas. Tudo bem?"

Todos concordaram e foram para o bosque.

"O quê vocês vêem?" Interrogou a turma que olhava o lugar sem entender o que se passava ali.

"Nada!"

"Nada? Qual é seu nome, garoto?"

"Eric." Falou ele, que estava ao lado de Sara e Jéssica.

"Eric... Olhando por cima você não vê nada, mas que quero que vocês observem com mais intensidade. Primeira lição essencial em uma cena de crime: usar luvas." Disse isso mostrando a todos uma caixa de luvas que estava segurando.

Um a um foi até onde ele estava, pegou um par de luvas e calçou-as. Sara foi à última e Grissom abriu um sorriso para recebê-la.

"**Senhorita Sidle, que bom vê-la novamente!"**

"Também!" Sorriu. Definitivamente ele tinha conquistado-a. "Então, o quê vamos procurar?"

"Evidências... Durante todos esses anos trabalhando como CSI aprendi que as evidências nunca mentem. Aliás, as únicas coisas que nunca mentem."

"Interessante!"

"Tenho que dar mais um recado para o pessoal. Você me dá licença?" 

"Claro!" Ela viu Grissom virando-se para todos e dizer. 

"Por favor, separem-se em duplas" Falou alto. "O que aconteceu nessa cena do crime foi o seguinte: a policia recebeu uma chamada anônima. Ao chegarem, deparam-se apenas com uma grande possa de sangue. Essa daqui." Apontou para o local. "Mais adiante encontraram roupas rasgadas e ensangüentadas. E vocês, CSI, foram chamados. Agora, temos que achar as pistas e solucionar o crime..."

Grissom ia falando, explicando tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Sara prestava atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia. Até ser interrompida por alguém que a abraçou por trás.

"Que isso? Gary... O quê você está fazendo?" Tentou se livrar dele.

" Nada... Só estou fazendo uma surpresa para minha amiga!" Continuou abraçado a ela.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui? Não foi você quem disse que esse seminário seria uma chatice?"

"Mudei de idéia!"

"E como você se inscreveu? As inscrições encerraram semana passada!"

"Eu tenho minhas influências... Brincadeira! Ainda tinha uma vaga ainda."

Sara tentava se livrar dos braços de Gary. Não queria que Grissom a visse com ele e pensasse que era o seu namorado.

"Gary? Será que dá para me lagar?"

"Ah... Sara o que foi? Não está gostando?" Apertou-a mais ainda. 

Grissom vira-se para ela com um sorriso, mas fica sério, ao perceber que há um homem abraçando-a. Sara percebe que ele ficou decepcionado ao vê-la naquela situação. Mais uma vez tenta se soltar e dessa vez consegue sair do abraço de Gary. Vai em direção a Grissom.

"Dr. Grissom?"

"Sim." Baixou os olhos e foi até ela. 

"Esse é o Gary e também vai fazer a aula." 

"Dr. Grissom, prazer em conhecê-lo." Gary estendeu a mão para cumprimentar e Grissom repetiu o gesto. "Então, vamos procurar pistas?" Pegou Sara pela mão e saiu dali, puxando-a.

"Hey, garoto? Você não está esquecendo de nada?" Chamou Grissom.

"Esquecendo do quê?" 

Mostrou a caixa de luvas.

"Ah é mesmo!" Foi até Grissom e pegou.

**Durante toda a manhã, ela observava-o. Estava gostando demais das aulas e já pensava seriamente em seguir a carreira de CSI. Ele perguntava e, na medida do possível, ela respondia e recebia um sorriso em troca, que sempre se apagava quando ele a via com Gary. **

A semana passou rápido e com certeza Sara tinha aprendido muitas coisas. Amanhã, sexta-feira, teria a última aula com ele.

Era noite e ela estava na biblioteca da universidade estudando. Estava tão concentrada que nem percebe alguém parado em sua frente.

"Senhorita Sidle?" 

Ela levanta a cabeça, mas já sabia de quem era aquela voz . "Olá, Dr. Grissom!"

"Por favor, pode me chamar de Grissom." Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ela. 

"Então tem que me chamar de Sara."

"Combinado, então, Sara... O quê você faz aqui a essa hora?" 

"Eu estou estudando, tenho uma prova semana que vem. Mas... e você? O quê faz aqui?" Perguntou curiosa.

"Eu? Bem, no início da semana peguei alguns livros para ler. Vim devolvê-los."

Ela estava se sentindo sem jeito. Eles estavam em uma parte isolada da biblioteca, onde ela gostava de ir para estudar mais sossegada. E isso chamou sua atenção, como ele a viu ali?

"Como você sabia que estava aqui?"

"Eu entreguei os livros e resolvi dar uma olhada em mais alguns. Acabei encontrando você aqui!" Abriu um sorriso que a deixou mais sem jeito.

Ela olhou o relógio e viu que já era tarde. "Eu tenho que ir!" Fechou seu caderno e levantou-se. Grissom fez o mesmo.

"Posso te acompanhar?"

"Claro!"

Os dois foram caminhando e chegando à rua, Grissom pergunta:

"Você mora onde?"

"Aqui no campus mesmo. Eu divido o quarto com a Jéssica."

"Ah... Jéssica que está participando do seminário também."

Continuaram a caminhar em silêncio. O prédio dos quartos dos estudantes era um pouco longe, tinham que passar pelo o bosque para chegar lá. Grissom pára, surpreendendo-a.

"Sara, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Ela sentia medo. Mesmo admirando-o, não o conhecia.Resolveu dá um voto de confiança "Sim."

"Ah... Você e esse Gary estão namorando?"

Demorou um pouco para responder, não estava acreditando na pergunta que ouviu.

"Eu e o Gary? Ah... Não! Somos apenas amigos. Ele vive dando em cima de mim, mas eu não tenho nenhum interesse nele."

Sara viu Grissom sorri, os olhos dele brilhavam. Não se conteve e sorriu também. Tomou coragem e resolveu perguntar.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu ficaria decepcionado se soubesse que você estava namorando."

Ela ficou estática, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele. Tentou falar algo, mas as palavras tinham desaparecido da boca dela. Ele continuou sem jeito.

"Não sou assim..." Parou como se estivesse procurando as palavras mais adequadas. "Mas você mexeu comigo desde a primeira vez que a vi. E durante essa semana, eu me senti mal em vê-la junto com ele... Eu não quero te assustar, dizendo isso no meio de um bosque à noite. Você deve está pensando coisas horríveis, desculpa... Só que..."

Ele foi interrompido com um beijo de Sara. Logo se deixou levar pela aquela sensação e passou seus braços pela cintura dela, fazendo-a chegar mais perto. Era uma sensação diferente, algo inexplicável, nunca se sentira tão bem em toda sua vida. Parou de beijá-la, colocou suas mãos no rosto dela e, sorrindo, os dois ficaram se olhando. Mas não durou muito tempo, voltaram a se beijar, com mais intensidade e paixão. Ficaram ali se curtindo, até Grissom sentir alguém o empurrando.

"Solta ela seu desgraçado!" 

"Gary? Você está maluco?"

"Um professor não pode se envolver com uma aluna. Ele está abusando de você!"

"Abusando? Não é dá sua conta o que está acontecendo aqui!"

"É da minha conta sim. Vou denunciar para o reitor e você vai ser preso." Apontou para Grissom com raiva.

"Você não vai denunciar nada! Vamos embora daqui, antes que você faça uma bobagem... Grissom? Desculpa." Ela se sentia como se o mundo a engolisse.

"Eu que peço desculpa!" Disse Grissom assustado com aquela situação toda.

"Não vai ficar barato!" Voltou a falar Gary com raiva.

Sara o pega pelo braço e tira-o dali. Vão até o quarto dela. Ao entrar, Sara o empurra contra a parede.

"O quê você fez?" Ela perguntou.

"Salvei você daquele tarado... Oras, ele tava te abusando."

"Por acaso eu sou uma criança? Não! Eu sou uma adulta e sei o que faço. Quem quis fui eu, quem o beijou FUI EU!"

Jéssica que acordou assustada com toda a briga, perguntou.

"Quem beijou quem?"

"Aquele professor, o tal Grissom, estava beijando-a."

"Gary?" Sara pressionou-o ainda mais contra a parede, e segurando na camisa dele continuou. "Você não vai denunciar nada! Não tem nada haver com isso! Está me entendendo?"

"Sara... Você é quem não está entendendo. Ele está se aproveitando de você!"

"Não, está não! Você vai me prometer que não vai dizer nada! Gary? Promete!"

"Tudo bem... Mas você não vai mais chegar perto dele."

"Você não manda na minha vida! Agora saia daqui. E fique sabendo, se você contar... prepare-se, pois eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno!" 

Gary saiu dali inconformado. Sara começou a chorar. Jéssica a abraçou e disse.

"O Gary pode está com a razão!"

"Até você? Não acredito!"

"Desculpa, mas sei lá..."

"Não! Foi lindo... ele nunca me faria mal algum... Mas agora acabou tudo, não tenho nem coragem de encará-lo mais!" Voltou a chorar.

Sara passou a noite acordada pensando nele e na vergonha que passou. Viu o dia amanhecer, mas não se levantou. Ficou o dia todo trancada em seu quarto. Quando anoiteceu, sentiu fome e percebeu que não comera nada o dia todo. Resolveu sair e comprar um cachorro-quente.

Terminou de comer e resolveu voltar logo para o quarto, para sua cama. Caminhando pelo bosque, só conseguia lembrar do que acontecera ontem à noite. Grissom, o beijo e a sensação inexplicável que sentira não saiam de sua cabeça.

Quando olhou para um dos bancos, viu ele sentado olhando o céu estrelado. Tinha que pedir desculpa, ela pensou. Tomou coragem, foi até lá e sentou-se ao lado dele, sem dizer nada. Ficou olhando o céu também.

"São lindas, não são?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim... Grissom... desculpa por ontem!" 

"Está tudo bem. Você não teve culpa." 

"Você vai embora quando?"

"Amanhã de manhã... Você não apareceu hoje. Senti a falta dá melhor aluna que já tive! "

"Eu não ia conseguir te encarar..."

"E por quê você está falando comigo agora?"

"Porque as aulas terminaram e você não é mais o meu professor." Disse isso e olhou para ele.

Sem dizer nada, Grissom passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto dela e puxou-a para um beijo demorado. Sara quebrou o beijo para falar.

"Você quer ir ao meu quarto?" Não acreditava no que acabara de falar. 

"Sua amiga não está lá?"

"Não! Toda a sexta-feira ela vai para a casa do namorado. Eu passo o final de semana todo sozinha."

Grissom não disse nada, somente levantou e os dois foram abraçados para o quarto.

Ao chegarem, não resistiram um ao outro. Beijavam-se intensamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar em poucos minutos. Para ela um sonho estava se realizando, estava indo às alturas. Os dois sentiam uma ligação muito forte e passaram a noite toda se amando.

Sara adormeceu no peito dele, sentindo a sua respiração. Acordou com um beijo suave. Abriu os olhos e viu ele sorrindo para ela.


	2. Reencontro part II

**Segunda Parte**

"**Bom dia!" Disse ela. **

**  
"Bom dia." Deu-lhe um beijo suave. "Eu estou me sentindo mal." **

"Mal? Por quê?"

"Porque estou indo embora agora. E vou sentir muita sua falta. Nunca me envolvi tão intensamente com alguém como foi com você! Acho que me apaixonei e agora não sei mais o que faço. Minha vontade é não ir e ficar aqui!"

"Mesmo que eu esteja sentindo o mesmo que você... não pode abandonar tudo para ficar comigo! Você tem o seu trabalho lá em Vegas, eu tenho a minha faculdade..."

"Temos que seguir nossas vidas..."

"Sim... Quem sabe algum dia a gente se encontra novamente! Grissom... Vou sentir sua falta, essa foi a melhor semana que já tive. Tirando o imprevisto com o Gary, mas o resto foi a realização de um sonho!" 

Grissom olha no relógio e depois para Sara.

"Você já está atrasado, não é?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim... meu vôo sairá daqui a pouco." 

Ele se levanta da cama, veste sua roupa. Sara se levanta também para acompanhar até a porta.

"Então?" Fala ela.

"Então..." É interrompido pela porta do quarto de Sara sendo aberta.

"Opa! Desculpa, eu esqueci uma coisa e vim buscar... não sabia que vocês estavam aí! " Disse Jéssica, que ficou embaraçada. 

"Tudo bem... Eu já estou indo embora! Sara?" Ele pega uma caneta que está em cima da mesa. "Qualquer coisa que você precisar... Aqui está meu endereço e meu telefone. Quero que você me escreva ou ligue!" Escreveu na palma da mão dela. "Então é isso... Tchau!" 

"Tchau!" Ela o olhava com uma olhar triste. Envolveu-se intensamente com ele como nunca se envolvera antes. Não pensou duas vezes, colocou suas duas mãos no rosto dele e deu um beijou apaixonado.

"Tchau Sara!" Falou também com o olhar de tristeza. Deu um suave beijo na testa dela e saiu. 

Jéssica que ficou ali vendo aquela cena estava emocionada.

"Nossa, Sara... Que lindo!"

"Foi maravilhoso!" Disse olhando para a palma de sua mão. 

Terminou a faculdade e entrou para o laboratório criminal de São Francisco. Escrevera para ele contando como que estava feliz na sua profissão. Recebeu em resposta uma carta dele. Essa foi à primeira de várias que durou alguns anos. Até que um dia Grissom liga para ela pedindo para que viesse trabalhar com ele em Vegas. Aceitou de imediato. Pensou que quando chegasse à história deles continuasse, mas Grissom mudou. Tornou-se um homem fechado que sempre quando ela tentava se aproximar... Ele se distanciava. Isso durou cinco anos, quando depois que resgataram Nick do seu seqüestro, os dois estavam sozinhos no vestiário. Ela perguntou novamente algo que um dia já foi negado.

"Grissom quer jantar comigo?"

"Sim!"

Nada mais foi dito, somente foram à casa de Sara e jantaram. Parecia que toda aquela experiência em ver Nick lutando pela vida, fez mexer com os sentimentos dos dois. Mas Grissom como sempre guardava isso dentro de si. Agora os dois sentados na poltrona, bebendo o pouco do vinho que restara. Eles começaram a conversar sobre o que aconteceu no dia... Mas não demorou muito para que a conversa fosse para outro lado mais pessoal. Os olhares... Sorrisos surgiram e um silêncio ensurdecedor tomou conta do lugar quando lembraram de Harvard. Olharam-se, somente... Isso durou algum tempo, parecia que os dois tentavam ler os pensamentos um do outro. Sara que sempre demonstrou o que sentia para ele... Falou com uma voz firme.

"Você não acha que perdemos muito tempo... fazendo esse joguinho de sempre se afastar?"

Grissom não disse nada, a olhava pedindo que ele falasse mais. E foi isso que ela fez.

"Acho que hoje nós tomamos uma lição... que a vida é curta! Você sabe que eu nunca esqueci o que aconteceu quando nos conhecem..."

Não terminou a frase porque Grissom a beijou, forte. Sentia que aquele beijo era de saudade e desejo acumulados durante anos. Ele parou de beijá-la, ofegante, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, falou.

"Me desculpe!" 

"Por quê?" Não entendeu.

"Por todos esses anos agir com um idiota! Lutando para ficar longe de você... Me machucando quando a vi com outro homem, de querer te proteger e não conseguir. Desculpa por fazer você sofrer!!!"

Aquelas palavras tão fortes que Grissom dizia quase num tom desesperador. Ela sentiu estremecer-se, sentia a falta dele. Não conseguiu dizer nada somente beijou-o. A partir daquela noite se se tornaram um só.

Ela que estava sentada na cama lembrando da longa jornada. Morava agora junto com ele... Nem percebeu que se passou uma hora e que já estava atrasada para a festa.

"Droga... Estou atrasada!" Disse ao olhar o relógio.

**Sara arrumou-se e foi para o Mônaco. Chegando lá, vê uma grande faixa escrita: "Bem-vindos formandos do ano 1988." A festa tinha como propósito reunir os ex-formandos de vários outros cursos que também formaram-se naquele ano. Uma mulher bem arrumada foi falar com Sara.**

"Olá, sou Teresa Gonzáles, recepcionista da festa. Qual é o seu nome, por favor?"

"Sara Sidle."

Olhou para uma prancheta "Ah, sim! Senhorita Sidle da turma de física. Você pode me acompanhar, por favor!"

Enquanto caminhavam pelo salão, Sara reconhecia vários colegas.

"Senhorita Sidle? Essa é a mesa!"

"Obrigada!" Olhou para a mesa e viu seus amigos. Com um enorme sorriso, foi cumprimentar cada um.

"Vocês continuam os mesmo!"

"Sara!" Disse Jéssica, que levantou para abraçá-la. "Tudo bem com você?"

"Tudo! Eric... meu amigo!" Abraçou-o também.

"Sara, você está linda!"

"Obrigada. Nossa! Nem acredito que nos encontramos novamente."

"Agradeça ao Gary. Foi ele quem conseguiu reunir a turma!"

"É Sara, foi ele quem fez tudo isso. Sabia que eu pensei que você não viria!" Disse Eric.

"Por que não?"

"Por causa daquela historia com o professor de Ciência Forense." Respondeu Jéssica.

"Ah. No nosso baile de formatura... Gary me pediu desculpas. Eu aceitei o pedido, afinal ele sempre  
foi meu amigo. Acho que ele fez aquilo só por ciúmes! E falando nisso... onde ele está?

"Estou aqui, meu amor!"

"Hey! Como você está diferente!" Sara fala enquanto dá um forte abraço nele.

"Você não mudou nada. Continua linda!" 

"Então, como está a vida de vocês?" Sara perguntou a todos.

"Eu me casei e tenho um filho lindo... Estou feliz!" Disse Jéssica.

"Eu realizei o meu grande sonho! Trabalhar na NASA."

"Serio Eric? Você trabalha na NASA... Que legal! E você Gary? O quê fez da vida todos esses anos?"

"Eu... Virei professor! Trabalho lá em Harvard. Não casei, não tenho filhos e nem namorada... ainda espero alguém que sempre quis!" Disse olhando para Sara.

Sara não estava acreditando no que ouviu. Depois de tantos anos ele ainda estava afim dela. Ele continuou a falar, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

"E você Sara o quê faz?"

"Eu virei CSI... Trabalho aqui em Vegas, no Laboratório Criminal."

"Então aquele seminário fez você querer se tornar uma CSI!" Disse Gary com uma expressão e desgosto. "Então aquele homem mexeu com a sua cabeça mesmo, não foi?" 

"Gary? Nós não tínhamos resolvido esse assunto?

"Eu pedi desculpa para ficar de bem com você, mas nunca esqueci que aquele tarado abusou de você! "

"Do quê você chamou ele?" Não suportava que ninguém destratasse o Grissom.

"Pessoal... A gente se reuniu para festejar e não para brigar! Vamos parar com isso!" Falou Jéssica.

"Você tem razão... Eu vou ao banheiro. Com licença." Disse Sara levantando-se da mesa. 

"Gary, pára com isso!" Pediu Eric.

"Parar? Não! Lembra quando eu disse o que achava que ele era. Um velho chato, gordo, careca e que usava óculos fundo de garrafa? Posso ter errado naquela época, mas agora... tenho certeza que ele é assim! Nunca me conformei que ela se encantou por aquele canalha, que só quis se aproveitar da juventude dela! Ela continua achando que ele é um santo, mas isso vai mudar ela vai me dar razão e ela será minha essa noite!"

Gary continuou falando como ia conquistar Sara. Ela estava trancada no banheiro chorando.

Grissom estava no vestiário arrumando-se, decidiu ir à festa. Ele vestiu um terno preto, com uma camiseta social azul, mas sem gravata. Estava arrumando o cabelo de frente para o espelho, quando Catherine entra. 

"Grissom... Estava te procurando! Você preencheu o relatório que te deixei?"

"Sim... está na minha mesa, pode pegar!"

"Uau! Grissom, você está lindo... e cheiroso! Nunca te vi assim. Vai sair?"

"Eu tenho uma hora de descanso... vou aproveitar esse tempo para ir a um compromisso!"

"Hum... Até aposto que esse compromisso envolve uma mulher!" Falou sorrindo.

Grissom dirigiu-se à porta do vestiário. "Catherine, por favor!"

"Quem é ela?" Perguntou curiosa.

"Você já conhece..." Disse isso e saiu, deixando uma Catherine muito curiosa no vestiário.

Sara resolveu voltar para a mesa. Pegou uma cerveja e ficou bebendo em silêncio. Gary não estava ali.

"Ei Sara, não precisa ficar assim. Às vezes o Gary fala as coisas sem pensar, e você sabe disso!" Jéssica disse tentando consolá-la.

"É que eu não gosto que ele fale dessa maneira do Grissom. Ele não é nada disso!"

Começou a tocar Waiting on the World to Change, de John Mayer.

"Ah… eu amo essa música! Sara, esquece isso! Vem vamos dançar." Jéssica falou puxando Sara pela mão e as duas foram para a pista de dança.

**Grissom chega ao Mônaco, entra no salão e vai a procura de Sara. O lugar está tão cheio que é quase impossível encontrá-la.**

Enquanto isso, Sara e Jéssica estão dançando. Sara já tinha até esquecido da briga com Gary, só pensava em se divertir.

"Não acredito!" Falou Jéssica. "Convidaram ele também?" 

"Convidaram quem?" Sara perguntou curiosa.

"Aquele professor de Ciência forense!"

Sara vira-se e vê Grissom olhando para os lados. Ela sorri e fala.

"Ele veio!"

Sara vai em direção a ele. Jéssica fica parada sem entender nada. Enquanto caminha em direção a Grissom, ela é parada bruscamente por Gary que a segura no braço.

"Sara, a gente precisa conversar!"

"Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você! Me solta!" Ela olha para Grissom esperando que ele a veja.

"Desculpe! Eu admito sou um idiota... mas esses anos todos em que ficamos separados, o meu amor por você nunca diminuiu! Me dá uma chance!"

"Gary... Eu gosto de você, mas como amigo! Nunca daria certo nós dois juntos."

"Eu estou pedindo uma chance... Só uma, para mostrar o quanto te amo!" 

"Não!"

"Qual é Sara? Eu estou aqui suplicando... e você fica aí fazendo esses joguinhos!" Segurou mais forte o braço dela.

Grissom, que estava olhando o salão à procura de Sara, encontra-a tentando se soltar de um homem que segurava o seu braço. Ele vai de imediato em direção a eles.

"Com licença. Ele está te incomodado moça?" Perguntou Grissom sério.

Gary olhou para Grissom e lembrou-se dele, ao mesmo tempo largou Sara. "Você? Não acredito, só pode ser brincadeira!"

"Eu?..." Grissom falou confuso, sem entender o que aquele rapaz queria dizer, mas antes de poder perguntar alguma coisa, foi interrompido.

" Não, Grissom. Acho que ele já entendeu que eu não quero nada com ele. Vamos sair daqui." Diz Sara puxando Grissom pela mão e deixando Gary falando sozinho

"Ah... Agora entendi Sara... Você continua encantado por esse velho!" 

Sara não se dá nem o trabalho de responder Gary. Leva Grissom para fora do hotel; não queria que os dois chegassem a brigar. Quando já estavam fora da festa Grissom a parou.

"Sara, o que aconteceu ali dentro?"

"Esquece Grissom! Não aconteceu nada!"

"Como nada? Um homem estava segurando seu braço de uma forma agressiva e você me diz que não é nada! Quem é ele Sara?"

"É o Gary, lembra?"

Grissom ficou em silêncio por um instante. "Ah... Aquele mesmo Gary que nos..."

"Sim, é ele!"

"E por que ele estava te segurando?"

"Porque eu não quis dar uma oportunidade para ele mostrar que me ama!" 

"Ele falou isso?" Assustou-se.

"Sim. Mas para mim isso não tem nenhuma importância, porque o homem que amo está aqui, na minha frente!" Ela o abraça e dá um beijo demorado. "É acho que minha noite de festa terminou!" Ela fala com a cabeça encostada no peito dele. 

"Não! Eu vi aqui só para dançar com você!" Grissom fala enquanto afastando-a para olhar para ela. 

"Grissom... desculpa eu não quero voltar lá e encontrar o Gary de novo."

"E quem falou em voltar para lá? Aqui fora dá para ouvir a música e também não tem ninguém nos vendo!"

Sara sorri e abraça-o, começando a dançar lentamente ao som de One, do U2.


	3. Reencontro part III

**Terceira Parte**

**Um homem de quase dois metros, forte e vestindo um terno preto, aproxima-se deles. Grissom ao vê-lo assusta-se. O homem pára e com uma voz grave diz:**

"Boa noite! Sou segurança do hotel, vocês estavam envolvidos na confusão, agora a pouco... Está tudo bem?"

Grissom ainda ressentido, responde. "Sim, está! Foi só um mal entendido! Mas já foi resolvido."

"Ok! Qualquer coisa é só nos procurar!"

"Tudo bem! Não vai ser preciso... já estamos indo embora!" Disse Sara àquele homem. "Boa noite!"

O segurança nem responde, vira-se e volta ao hotel. No momento que caminha pega seu rádio.

"Ramirez? Os dois estão aqui no estacionamento e já estão indo embora. E você? Onde que está o outro que estava na discussão?"

Ramirez também segurança, estava atrás de Gary. Ouviu o que seu colega perguntou e respondeu.

" O cara está com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, parado em frente ao elevador. Com certeza está indo para o quarto."

"Certo!" Desligou seu rádio e viu Sara e Grissom entrando no carro e indo embora.

Gary entra no elevador, aperta o botão para o 15º andar. Bebe mais um gole de cerveja olha para o espelho em sua frente e fala com um pouco de dificuldade causado pela embriagueis.

"Sara... Você está desperdiçando sua vida junto com esse canalha!"

O elevador pára no andar, ele saiu cambaleando em direção ao seu quarto. Chega a ele e pega sua chave, tenta inutilmente colocá-la na fechadura.

No quarto ao lado Johnny Hook. Saí do banheiro vestindo um roupão. Deita-se na cama e confortavelmente se ajeita. Pega o controle da televisão a liga e para si mesmo diz em voz alta. 

"Poucos segundos para começar a diversão!" Fica olhando no relógio.

A diversão que ele diz é o filme pornô que irá começar. Ele que tentou durante a festa arranjar alguma mulher para passar a noite, tem que agora se contentar com mero filme. Com o olhar penetrado no relógio ele conta os segundos.

"10... 9... 8...7... O quê foi isso?" Ele ouve um estrondo vindo do corredor, levanta-se, abre a porta e vê no chão um homem caído, nas suas costas o sangue escorria. "Senhor? Agüente firme vou chamar a ambulância."

**Greg chega ao Mônaco, esse seria o seu primeiro caso solo. Catherine tinha mandado-o porque Grissom ainda não chegara e os outros estavam ocupados. Viu Brass ao lado do corpo junto com David que já media a temperatura do fígado.**

"Hey Greg! Veio sozinho?" Perguntou Brass.

"Sim!" Não conseguia esconder que estava apreensivo.

"Primeiro caso solo... Parabéns então! Vou ficar no seu pé, ouviu?" Brass fez uma cara séria.

Greg se assusta, somente responde com a cabeça afirmativamente. Engole a saliva e pergunta. "Então, o quê aconteceu?"

"Gary Stanly... Estava na festa que reunia antigos formandos de Harvard. Foi alvejado com dois tiros nas costas. Parece que minutos antes ele teve uma discussão na festa. Depois irei falar com um segurança, mas primeiro vem comigo. Vamos falar com Johnny Hook, hóspede do quarto ao lado... foi ele quem encontrou o corpo."

"Antes de irem, só para avisar não faz nem uma hora que ele morreu" Disse David.

Greg e Brass caminharam até um homem que vestia um roupão.

"Senhor Hook?" Chamou Brass.

"Sim!" Respondeu o homem.

"Esse é Greg Sanders do laboratório criminal. O senhor pode nos dizer o que aconteceu?"

"Claro! Eu estava deitado na cama quando ouvi um estrondo, como algo caindo no chão. Me assustei e fui ver o que era... e encontrei ele."

"O senhor não ouviu tiros?" Perguntou Greg.

"Não... isso que é estranho! Acho que só o ouvi caindo." 

Brass olhou para Greg que disse: "Silenciador?"

"Faz sentido... dentro de um hotel, chamaria muita atenção barulho de tiros. E senhor... que horas foi isso?"

"Uma da manhã!"

"Tem certeza desse horário?" 

"Sim é que... eu ia assistir um filme!" 

"Compatível com o que o David disse." Falou Greg. 

"Senhor... você depois terá que passar na delegacia para dar seu testemunho. Obrigado!" Disse Brass.

"Tudo bem!" Concordou e entrou no seu quarto.

"Vou começar meu trabalho!" Disse Greg.

"Vou lá embaixo falar com a segurança! Greg? Vê se não faz bobagem!" 

"Brass, eu não sou mais novato! Sei o que faço." 

"Sei!! Só estava pegando no seu pé." 

Grissom chega ao laboratório depois de ter levado Sara em casa. Foi direto para o vestiário trocar de roupa e encontra Cath.

"Grissom... pela cara foi bom o encontro!" 

Abre um sorriso, não conseguia esconder para sua amiga a felicidade que sentia. "Foi!"

"Grissom?... Quando é que você vai me apresentar? Quer dizer, você já me disse que a conheço, só que ainda estou com dúvidas com quem seja!!"

"Cath, tudo no seu tempo! Logo você vai saber. Não se preocupe!"

"Tudo bem Mr. Grissom!!! Mas acho que está na hora de trabalhar! Parece que hoje muita gente resolveu morrer, estamos atolados de trabalho... Como você não tinha chegado ainda e a Sara está de folga, tive que mandar o Greg sozinho para uma cena!"

"Por quê você não me ligou?"

" Não queria te incomodar!!"

" Que seja!! Mas, mesmo que tenha saído, ainda estou no meu horário de trabalho. Você deveria ter me ligado e não ter mandado o Greg para uma investigação sozinho se ele ainda é inexperiente!..."

" Desculpe Grissom. Não foi minha intenção, só achei que você precisava se divertir um pouco, sair da rotina. E acho que o Greg tem capacidade!"

"Eu sei das capacidades do Greg. Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso. Para onde ele foi?"

"Hotel Mônaco!" 

"Como?" Grissom se assusta e Cath percebe isso.

"Hotel Mônaco... Por quê? Algum problema?" Perguntou um pouco curiosa por causa da reação dele.

"Não... Vou me trocar e já estou indo!!"

"Certo chefe! Estou indo fazer meu trabalho também." Disse isso e saiu de lá.

Grissom ficou ressentido. Um crime acontece justo aonde ele acabara de sair. Resolve primeiro ligar para Greg. Disca o número e espera.

"Sanders." Falou Greg no outro lado da linha.

"Greg, a Cath me disse que te mandou para esse caso sozinho? Vou deixá-lo no comando, mas ficarei supervisionando."

"Obrigado, Grissom! Eu não vou desapontá-lo."

**Grissom desliga o celular. Olha fixamente para a porta de seu armário pensando que um crime ocorreu no mesmo local onde ele e Sara estiveram há pouco tempo atrás. Talvez Greg acabe descobrindo sobre eles. Mas uma sensação de desconforto tomou conta dele. Sentia que algo de errado aconteceu ou que irá acontecer! Não sabia... Tomou a decisão se Greg descobrir sobre o romance entre ele e Sara, não se importaria. Os dois já estavam muito tempo juntos e não seria para sempre que esconderiam aos seus amigos que mantém um relacionamento. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar, isso o relaxou um pouco. Tinha que voltar para o trabalho havia um caso aberto que estava investigando antes de sair, foi para sua sala revê-lo para ver se descobria algo mais. Também ficaria de alerta qualquer coisa que soubesse de Greg.**

Brass olhou um homem robusto vestido em um terno preto, que o deixava com um ar de violento. Aproximou-se dele e disse:

"Olá sou Jim Brass, homicídios. Pode me contar o que o senhor Stanly fez antes de ser morto?".

"Claro!... Ele estava na festa e parece que arrumou confusão com uma mulher e outro cara..." 

"Houve briga?"

"Não chegou a esse ponto! Quem discutiu primeiro foi esse Stanly e uma moça. Percebi que ele estava sendo grosso com ela, fui em direção a eles, mas antes de mim chegou um homem que logo a moça o tirou dali, acho que ela não queria que os dois acabassem brigando. O senhor Stanly ficou bem bravo, então pedi para que o Ramirez..."

"Quem é ele?" Interrompeu Brass. 

"Ramirez é outro segurança... continuando pedi para que ele ficasse de olho no senhor Stanly, enquanto eu ia atrás do casal..."

"E para onde eles foram?" 

"Para o estacionamento, ficaram conversando e depois dançando."

"Então podia ser o namorado?" 

"Com certeza. Fui até eles perguntar se estava tudo bem. Me responderam que sim. Que foi somente um mal entendido e que já estavam indo embora. E foram! Logo depois chamaram vocês." 

"Que horas que eles foram embora?"

"Era 00h50. Não sei ao certo, mas tenho certeza que foi antes da uma da madrugada."

"Por acaso tem câmeras aqui no estacionamento?"

"Sim! E também tem no salão onde está acontecendo a festa. Vou buscar as fitas para você." 

"Obrigado! Eu o acompanho!" Brass disse isso e foi junto com o segurança para a sala da segurança pegar as fitas de vídeos.

Greg chegou ao laboratório e mandou as únicas evidencias que conseguiu recolher para analise. Algumas digitais que encontrou na porta que dava acesso a escada de emergência, lugar obvio onde o assassino fugiria, já que os elevadores havia câmeras de segurança, algo que não tinha nos corredores. Percebeu que aquele caso seria muito difícil e se resolvido. Era seu primeiro caso solo e teria que dar tudo de si para se sair bem, assim agradaria Grissom dando-lhe mais confiança em seu trabalho. Recebeu uma mensagem do doutor Robbins que já terminara a autopsia. Chegando ao necrotério, vê Robbins costurando a vítima.

"Olá doutor!"

"Olá Greg! Soube que este é seu primeiro caso solo. Parabéns!" 

"Obrigado, mas me diga algo de estranho com ele?" 

"Ah... além de ele ter levado dois tiros nas costas, o motivo da morte. Nada de estranho, mandei para analise o sangue dele, para ver a quantidade de álcool essas coisas." 

"Legal... estou vendo que esse caso está mais difícil que parece! Obrigado doutor, vou ver as fitas de vídeo."

Greg foi para a sala de áudio visual, mas não encontra Archie. Pega umas das fitas e coloca no aparelho. Aparece uma imagem do salão, estava cheio de pessoas dançado, adianta até meia hora antes do óbito. Tenta achar no meio da multidão a sua vitima. O encontra encostado no balcão do bar, bebendo cerveja. Logo depois ele caminha em direção a pista de dança, intercepta uma moça, segurando-lhe no braço. Não consegue ver direito o rosto dela. Pega o zoom e focaliza-se em direção ao rosto. Greg assusta-se ao ver quem é a moça. 

"Sara????"

Fica mais estático ainda quando depois aparece um homem, este era Grissom.

"Grissom??? O quê ele estava fazendo ali?"

Continua vendo o vídeo, nesse momento Sara pega a mão de Grissom e o tira dali. Gary Stanly fica falando sozinho. Greg lembra que Brass disse que o tal casal foi para o estacionamento. Pega a fita do local e coloca, adianta até o horário que Sara e Grissom saíram da festa. Já os dois no estacionamento, Grissom a pára. Eles ficam conversando até que Sara abraça Grissom e o beija. Quando Greg vê isso sua cara de espanto aumenta. Seus olhos fixos na imagem não acreditavam no que viam. Seu chefe e alguém que um dia já desejou tiveram contato com a vitima que estava investigando. Agora via os dois dançando para que depois serem interrompidos pelo segurança e entrarem no carro para irem embora. Tudo isso ocorreu antes da uma da madrugada. Estava aliviado por saber que os dois não teriam como ter matado Gary, já que foram embora antes. Porém também se sentia mal, por saber que Grissom e Sara estavam tendo um romance escondido. Não sabia o que fazer, falar com Grissom ou ficar quieto, mas era impossível esconder, os dois foram os últimos a ver Gary Stanly vivo. Desligou o vídeo, se levantou da cadeira um pouco tremulo. Pensou mais um pouco, teria que fazer o certo, falar com Grissom.


	4. Reencontro part IV

**Quarta Parte**

**Greg vai caminhando pelos corredores em direção a sala de Grissom. Tenta formular a conversa com ele, só que nada vem em sua mente. Percebe que está em frente da porta do escritório que está fechada.Fecha a mão, levanta com um pouco de dificuldade, parecia que ela pesava uma tonelada. Pensou mais um pouco e bateu. Abriu a porta e Grissom não está lá, todo aquele peso desapareceu, teria que adia mais um pouco a conversa. Sente alguém o cutucando pelas costas, vira-se e vê Catherine.**

"Está procurando o Grissom?"

"Sim!" 

"Ele foi para a delegacia interrogar um suspeito. E como está indo o caso?"

"Bem... ah... eu acho que vou lá na delegacia falar com ele, aproveito e também converso com o Brass".

"Ok, se precisar de ajuda estou aqui!" Catherine dá um sorriso e se afasta.

Não podia adiar, isso era errado. Tomaria mais tempo, única coisa que não tinha. Foi para o estacionamento, entrou no carro. Minutos depois chega na delegacia. Entrou e logo avista Brass. Teve uma idéia... Contar primeiro para ele assim ajudaria falar com Grissom. E foi isso que fez. Chegou perto dele e disse:

"Brass preciso conversar com você!"

"Greg eu também, já ia até te ligar. É que tem dois amigos da vítima, Eric e Jéssica, irei interrogá-los e quero você junto comigo!"

"Está certo, mas primeiro o Grissom está aqui, não é?"

"Sim! Está com a Sofia interrogando um homem. Por quê?" 

"Ah..."

"Greg?... o quê você fez de errado?"

"Nada! Quer dizer não sei se o que vi tinha que ser visto!"

"Não devia ter visto o quê?!"

"Aqui no meio do corredor não! Vamos para sua sala!"

Greg pegou no braço de Brass e o levou. Chegando a sala do capitão ele fecha a porta.

"Então Greg já chegamos, o quê aconteceu??"

"Lembra que você me disse que a vitima tinha tido uma discussão com um casal?"

"Sim!... lembro!"

"Pois é! Eu identifiquei o casal!"

"Ótimo, mas por quê toda essa aflição?"

"É que nós conhecemos o casal!"

"Nós?"

"Sim!... Você, eu, a delegacia, o laboratório e se duvidar Las Vegas!"

"Greg... desembucha logo! Quem são?" 

"É..."

"Anda Greg!"

"Tá bom!" Respira fundo. " É o Grissom e a Sara!"

"**Você está falando sério?" Perguntou Brass assustado. **

"Claro!... se quiser eu mostro o vídeo!"

"Mas... O Grissom e a... estão..."

"Estranho né! O Grissom tendo um romance e com a Sara!"

"Coloca estranho nisso!"

"Certo, mas Brass e agora? O que vamos fazer?" 

"Temos que falar com o Grissom! Ele e a Sara são suspeitos!"

"Não, não! Eles foram embora antes do Gary Stanly ser morto!"

"Só que tiveram contato com a vítima... Greg vamos ver se o Grissom já terminou o interrogatório. Temos que falar com ele!"

Greg somente concorda com a cabeça e segue Brass. Eles vão até uma sala, e percebem que o tal suspeito está sendo algemando e é tirado dali. Os dois entram. Sofia e Grissom ainda permanecem na sala.

"Oi! Vocês o quê estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Sofia.

"Sofia você poderia nos dar licença. Temos que falar com o Griss em particular!"

"Claro! Qualquer coisa é só me chamar!" Diz isso e saí.

"O quê aconteceu, para ter que falar comigo assim?" Perguntou Grissom que estranhou a forma que entraram.

"Grissom sente-se!" Ordenou Brass. 

"O quê é isso?" Voltou a perguntar Grissom. 

"Grissom nós estamos com um problema!" Disse Brass.

Grissom olhou sério para Greg e disse: "Greg? O quê você fez de errado?"

"O garoto não fez nada de errado, acho quem está um pouco enrolado é você!"

"Não estou entendendo! Eu?" 

"Grissom?... Você conhece Gary Stanly?"

"Já tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo, mas por quê?" Não tinha entendido porque queriam saber sobre Gary.

"Ele foi morto hoje no Hotel Mônaco. Você e a... Sara foram visto tendo uma discussão com ele."

Grissom espanta-se ao saber que Gary tinha sido morto. Já entendera que ele e Sara estavam como suspeitos.

"O que aconteceu foi que a Sara foi convidada para essa festa. Ela foi umas das formadas de Harvard... e ela... Acho que... vocês já sabem que eu e el..." 

"Estão namorando!" Completou Brass.

"Sim! Por isso foi encontrá-la nesta festa. Quando cheguei a vi sendo segurada no braço por esse Gary. Fui ver o que estava acontecendo, cheguei perto deles. Ele me reconheceu..."

"Te reconheceu? Como assim Grissom?" Brass ficou curioso.

"Alguns anos atrás fui dar uma palestra em Harvard. Foi lá que conheci a Sara... e o Gary era amigo dela. E aconteceu um desentendimento entre mim e ele..."

"Por quê?" Perguntou Greg que estava até o momento calado.

"Porque... ah... foi lá que eu e a Sara tivemos nosso primeiro relacionamento. Pois bem, acho que naquela época ele gostava da Sara e não ficou nada feliz em ver ela comigo! Anos se passaram eu até tinha me esquecido da existência dele. Só fui lembrar quando a Sara depois de me tirar da festa e me levar ao estacionamento me disse quem era ele! Só que não fizemos nada!"

"Sim Grissom!" Voltou a falar Greg. "Nós sabemos pela fita do estacionamento que mostra vocês indo embora antes que o Gary fosse morto!"

Grissom um pouco aliviado não sabia o que fazer. Essa era a primeira fez que era posto como suspeito de um assassinato. Brass continua.

"Mas você não sabe porque ele estava segurando o braço da Sara?"

"Ela me falou que ele queria mostrar o quanto ele amava-a. Só que ela não deu essa oportunidade e ficou possesso. A Sara está de folga hoje. Vou ligar para ela, pedindo para vir aqui falar com vocês." Finalizou Grissom. 

"Ok, Grissom. Greg eu vou ver se os amigos dele já chegaram!" Disse Brass que abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Greg e Grissom sozinhos na sala.

"Hey Griss? Não vou contar nada para ninguém sobre você e a Sara. Não sei qual é o motivo para esconderem. Mas vou ficar quieto!" 

"Greg?... Se quiser contar!... Conte, não ligo! Só quero ser feliz com a Sara!"

Greg sorriu, nunca pensara que um dia Gil Grissom fosse amar alquem. Já que ele só tinha olhos para o trabalho. Grissom continuou a conversa.

"Além de eu e a Sara quase nos tornarmos suspeitos de um crime. Como está indo o caso?"

"Na verdade não tenho muita coisa. Consegui umas digitais na porta de emergência, só que ainda está sendo procurado no Afis. E também mandei para a balística as balas que o doutor Robbins extraiu das costas da vítima!"

"Greg, eu tenho um palpite. O assassino é um ex-aluno. Por acaso você pegou a lista dos convidados da festa?"

"Não!" Disse envergonha por ter deixado uma pista quem sabe ter passado. "Mas pode deixar que já providencio a lista. Eu vou lá com o Brass. Ah... parabéns! Você e a Sara se merecem!" 

"Obrigado Greg... vou falar com a Sara. Ela vai ficar arrasada quando souber do Gary! E eu quero saber sobre o caso, qualquer duvida me procure!"

Greg concorda, levanta-se da cadeira e saí da sala deixando Grissom só. Ele não acredita em tudo que ocorreu. Decide contar pessoalmente a Sara. Seu turno já terminara mesmo, então foi para casa.

**Greg encontrou Brass em sua sala junto com duas pessoas. Entrou e logo Brass o apresentou.**

"Esse é o CSI Greg Sanders. Ele que está investigando o caso... Greg?. Estes são Jéssica e Eric. Os amigos do Gary Stanly."

"Sinto muito pela perda!" Disse Greg.

"Nós só queremos saber quem matou ele? Por quê?" Falou Jéssica que chorava e era consolada por Eric.

"Estou investigando para saber isso. Mas no momento vocês poderiam nos dizer se tem alguém que teria motivo para matá-lo?" Perguntou Greg.

"Bem... fazia anos que a gente não se via. Então não sabemos se há alguém que queria matá-lo! Desculpe." Respondeu Eric.

"Gil Grissom!" Jéssica falou em um tom de voz baixo.

"Como?" Greg perguntou tentando entender se realmente era aquilo que ouviu.

"Gil Grissom!... Com certeza vocês o conhecem! Trabalham juntos... e com a Sara Sidle também! Ele chegou na festa e a Sara foi direto falar com ele, mas o Gary a parou. Eu os vi tendo uma discussão... depois a Sara tira esse Grissom de perto do Gary e o leva para fora. Lembra Eric, que a Sara na época da faculdade teve um pequeno relacionamento com ele e o Gary não gostou nada, ameaçou até denunciar para o reitor, como abuso sexual. Mas tenho certeza que irão dá um jeito de tirá-lo como suspeito!"

"Para sua informação o Grissom e a Sara não tem nada haver com o assassinato do seu amigo... Sim! Eles já foram inocentados porque há uma fita de vídeo do estacionamento mostrando eles indo embora antes do Gary ser morto!...E não somos do tipo de policiais que escondem provas" Respondeu Brass, que não gostou o que ela falou.

"Ok! Só dei um palpite." Voltou a falar Jéssica.

"Desculpem-me pela minha amiga!" Interveio Eric. "É que quando soubemos da morte do Gary logo o nome do Gil Grissom veio em nossas mentes! Tenho certeza que irão descobrir o verdadeiro assassino. Nós iremos levar o corpo para ser enterrado em Los Angeles, onde ele nasceu! Só estamos esperando a liberação do corpo."

"Será liberado... Enquanto isso vocês ficaram no hotel, qualquer coisa teremos que voltarmos a nos falar. Tenham um bom dia." Encerrou a conversa Brass.

Os dois amigos saíram da sala. E Greg estava visivelmente irritado com toda aquela situação, falou:

"Quem eles acham que são? Para dizer que vamos esconder provas... só porque o Grissom trabalha com a gente!!"

"A população pensa assim!... Quando um policial é suspeito de um crime e é absorvido. Eles sempre acham que acobertamos para livrar a cara dele!" Disse Brass que também não gostou do comentário.

"Vou voltar para o laboratório para ver se tem algum resultado. Até mais Brass!" Despediu Greg.

Já amanhecia em Vegas e o calor de junho era insuportável logo nas primeiras horas da manhã. Grissom chega em sua casa desabotoando a camisa e tirando-a deixando somente uma camiseta regata branca que sempre usava por debaixo. Abriu a geladeira à procura de uma garrafa de água. Encontrou-a... Bebeu um pouco e se dirigiu para seu quarto. Ao entrar olhou para sua cama e viu deitada nela Sara. Deitou ao lado dela, abraçando-a. Ao senti-lo Sara acorda.

"Oi!" Cumprimento-o sorrindo.

"Desculpa por ter te acordado! Estava tão linda dormindo."

"Tudo bem!... já dormir demais!"

"Sara?... Tenho que te contar algo." Disse serio.

"Claro... Está tudo bem?"

"Eu não sei com te dizer, mas é preciso! Sara... ontem à noite depois que saímos da festa. O Gary foi morto."

**Sara sentou-se na cama tentando assimilar a noticia que acabara de receber.**

"Já descobrira quem foi?"

"Não! Mas o Greg está investigando..."

"Sozinho?" 

"Sim... ele também acabou descobriu sobre nós!" 

"Como?" Perguntou Sara e junta uma lágrima escorria sobre sua face.

"Nós fomos os últimos a falar com o Gary em vida! E pela fita de vídeo do estacionamento ele nos viu dançando e nos beijando." 

"Desculpa Grissom! Não devia te ido na festa e nem te pedido para ir nela. Se não fosse isto!... nada teria acontecido."

"Não podíamos prever! Você terá que falar com o Brass. Por acaso você conhece alguém que teria algum motivo para matá-lo? Para mim é um ex-aluno."

"No momento não estou lembrando. Não acredito que ele foi morto! Vou ligar para a Jéssica." 

Sara pegou o telefone discou o número e esperou por um momento.

"Bom dia! Poderia passar para o quarto 303?" Voltou a esperar. "Jéssica? É a Sara."

"Sara... Você já soube." Disse com uma voz triste.

"Sim, acabei de saber."

"Por meio do seu namorado o Grissom?" 

"Sim!..." Jéssica interrompeu-a.

"Cheguei agora da delegacia... Sara a primeira pessoa que pensei que poderia fazer isso com Gary foi ele!"

"Ele quem?"

"Ele... o Grissom!"

"O quê?... Ele nunca faria isso. Jamais!"

"Sara não seja idiota!... Nunca conhecemos realmente como são as pessoas que convivemos!" 

"É você tem toda razão. Não conhecia realmente você!"

"Sara?... eu e o Eric estamos indo para Los Angles levar o corpo para ser enterrado lá. Espero que esse seu amigo CSI descubra quem matou Gary..."

"Vai ser descoberto e quem for vai pagar pelo que fez!"

"Vou ficar aguardando. Sara? Tchau! Quem sabe um dia nos veremos novamente! Adeus." Desligou o telefone.

Sara também desligou o telefone e com um olhar fixo na parede, assim ficou. Grissom que em todo momento estava ao seu lado, somente observá-a. 

"Sara?... está tudo bem?" Perguntou Grissom. 

"Ah... Sim! Griss? Eu vou à delegacia falar com o Brass. Você descanse!" Deu um beijo nele e levantou.

No laboratório Greg recebe o resultado da balística e descobre que as estrias da bala são similares a de uma Glock 9mm. Não ajudava muito, porque deveria haver milhares dela pelo país. Foi verificar se encontram um par para as digitais que encontrou na porta que dá acesso a escada de emergência. 

"Oi, Juddy? E as minhas digitais, algum resultado?" 

"Ah... suas digitais! Encontrei os donos delas. Maria Gonzáles, José Fernandes e John Webber. Que estão no nosso banco de dados porque os três trabalham no hotel Mônaco e temos acesso a elas. Já a quarta e última digital pertence a um infrator de trânsito, Tommy Crown que levou duas multas por excesso de velocidade este ano."

"Não posso eliminar os três primeiros só porque trabalham no hotel. Já esse quarto..." Pegou uma pasta que carregava. " O Grissom disse-me que talvez o assassino estava na festa. E me pediu para pegar a lista de convidados. Tommy Crown estava nela! Vou avisar o Brass. Obrigado Juddy."

A manhã passa, Brass e Greg vão para a casa de Tommy Crown. Brass que estava dirigindo comenta.

"A Sara apareceu lá na delegacia para falar comigo do amigo morto. Mas também não ajudou. Não sabia quem poderia ter motivos para matá-lo." 

"Ótimo!... Mas ainda estou me sentindo estranho por ter descoberto sobre o Grissom e ela."

"Greg?... Esqueci isso! Foi sem querer, só não vai dar com a língua nos dentes!"

"Hey! Se eu quisesse realmente falar. Já teria dito, mas não! Acho que se eles estão escondendo de nós deve haver um motivo."

"Com certeza! Vamos voltar ao trabalho. O seu suspeito esse Tommy, descobri que ele tem registro de arma."

"Deixe-me adivinhar... É uma Glock 9mm?"

"Garoto você é bom mesmo! E também pedi um mandato para pegar a arma dele."

"Que bom!"

Brass parou o carro em frente de uma casa. Os dois desceram do veículo e foram até a porta da casa, bateram e aguardaram um homem abri-la.

"Hey eu já disse que não quero comprar nada!"

"Não somos vendedores e sim da policia! Detetive Jim Brass e esse é Greg Sanders do laboratório criminal. Temos um mandato para sua arma?"

"Porquê?"

"Você conhece Gary Stanly?"

"Ah... Sim! Eu estudei na faculdade com ele e ontem à noite encontrei-o em uma festa! Mas não entendo ainda porquê de querem minha arma."

"Ele foi morto ontem à noite. Descobrimos que a arma que disparou é uma Glock 9mm igual a sua."

"E o que isso tem haver. Só porque eu conheço-o e tenho uma arma que por coincidência é do mesmo calibre! Agora sou suspeito!"

"Sim..E também sua digital estava na cena do crime."

"Minha digital? Aonde?" Perguntou surpreso.

"Na porta que dá acesso a escada de incêndio!" Respondeu Greg. " O quê o senhor fazia lá??"

"Bem eu conheci uma garota na festa. Ela estava hospedada no hotel. Resolvemos ir para o quarto dela, pois bem nos estávamos bem envolvidos e o elevador demorou a vir então fomos pela escada. Nem sei que andar e quarto que fui. Na hora estava me importando com outra coisa. Depois que ela dormiu sai dali sem olhar para trás!"

"E qual era o nome dessa garota?"

"Desculpa eu estava bêbado e também nem deu tempo para perguntar. Não queria compromisso só uma transa! Mas ainda não entendo porquê querem minha arma!"

"Por causa de sua digital e a sua arma é do mesmo calibre de arma que matou Gary. Se você não tem nada a esconder entregue-a, esta é única forma de tirá-lo como suspeito. Esse mandato me dá o direto de pegá-la ou o senhor prefere ir para a delegacia? A escolha é sua!" Frisou o detetive olhando firmemente para ele.

Tommy ficou pensando por um momento e disse:

"Ok! Não quero ser preso! Vou pegá-la." Disse indo em direção ao interior da casa.

"Senhor Crown?... Espere um momento! Greg vá junto com ele." Disse Brass.

Greg acompanhou para o quarto. Tommy abriu o armário e dentro de uma caixa retirou a arma e no mesmo instante entregou a Greg. O CSI olhou a arma e disse:

"Ela foi limpa recentemente!"

"Eu pratiquei tiro a dois dias atrás. E também ninguém guarda uma arma suja!" Respondeu prontamente.

Greg concordou com a cabeça e voltou à sala onde estava Brass esse falou:

"Senhor Crown? Não poderá sair da cidade até que esteja totalmente absorvido do caso. Obrigado."

"E a minha arma? Quero-a de volta."

"O senhor terá! Tenha um bom dia!" Despediu-se que junto com Greg saíram da casa para voltar ao laboratório.

**Greg estava ao lado de Bobby que fazia a comparação das estrias da bala retirada do corpo de Gary e da arma de Tommy Crown. Analisava cuidadosamente para ter o resultado certo.**

"Greg... A sua vítima foi morta por esta arma." Disse Bobby

"Yes! Tenho que ligar para o Brass." Pegou o celular. "Brass? É o Greg! A arma de Tommy Crown foi à mesma que disparou contra o Gary."

"Excelente, vou para a casa dele e você me aguarde na delegacia." Disse Brass desligando o celular.

Greg fez o que Brass pediu. Na delegacia aguardava na sala do capitão. Estava olhando uma parede onde estava pendurada a primeira condecoração que Brass recebeu da policia. Ficou pensando onde estaria a última condecoração que recebeu pelo tiro levado, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo toque de seu celular.

"Sanders..."

"Greg!... O cara fugiu!" Falou Brass que em sua voz transmitia raiva. "Invadimos a casa dele e nada! Roupas e o carro sumiram. Já mandei procurarem no aeroporto, rodoviária e as rodovias estarão com bloqueios. Esse cara não vai escapar assim!"

"Com certeza em um desses lugares ele está! E..." Greg é interrompido.

"Greg?... A segurança do aeroporto encontrou o carro dele lá e já estão o procurando. Vou para o aeroporto e você continua me aguardando, porque vou trazer esse canalha para aí!" Concluiu Brass que encerrou a ligação.

Greg já aguardava há horas por Brass. Na ansiedade que estava já tinha tomado três xícaras de café. Quando estava na quarta viu Brass entrar na delegacia com Tommy Crown algemado. Brass parou ao lado dele e Tommy continuou a caminhar com um policial.

"Eu não falei que o trazia? Ele confessou tudo lá no aeroporto. Matou o Gary porque na época da faculdade ele era humilhado todo dia." Disse Brass.

"Humilhado? Como?" Perguntou Greg curioso.

"Vamos lá na minha sala que eu explico melhor."

Os dois entraram na sala e Greg sentou-se na cadeira em frente da mesa do Brass que se sentava atrás dela.

"Então qual foi o tipo de humilhação que ele sofreu?" Bebeu o gole de café esperando a resposta.

"Bem... Tommy Crown tem uma doença chamada hipertricose que é excesso de pêlos no corpo..." 

"É... eu percebi que ele é meio peludo!" Disse Greg em tom irônico.

"O Gary vivia chamando-o de macaco, homens das cavernas, que quando ele namorasse alguém surgiria uma nova espécie. E isto ele carregou durante toda a faculdade e aquela raiva foi se acumulando no peito. Até que umas semanas atrás ele recebe o convite do próprio Gary que estava organizando o encontro. Arquitetou o assassinato, executou só que não sabia que um certo CSI ia descobrir sua digital no local!... Greg você está de parabéns. Encerrou seu primeiro caso solo. O Grissom vai ficar orgulhoso de você!" Disse Brass com um sorriso.

"Ah... que isso! Se não fosse você também não teria tido o sucesso desejado. Já que terminamos vou para casa, porque estou exausto! Ainda bem que já é minha folga. Tchau, Brass " Levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala.

A semana passou com casos relativamente fácies. Greg continuava quieto sobre Grissom e Sara que conversaram com ele sobre o que os dois estavam tendo e o porque de manter segredo. O turno terminara e todos estavam no vestiário pegando suas coisas.

"Hey, pessoal?" Disse Warrick e todos voltaram à atenção para ele. "Faz tempo que a gente não sai juntos... quer dizer sem o Griss e ultimamente a Sara que deu para não mais se divertir..."

"Warrick!... Só não estou a fim de sair." Explicou Sara, que na verdade não sai mais porque preferia a companhia do Grissom.

"Ok, Sara! Mas vamos sair... está abrindo uma boate nova que é de um amigo meu e ele me deu algumas cortesias." Disse Warrick.

"Me bota nessa que eu vou!" Disse Greg.

"Eu também!" Falou Nick.

"Claro que eu vou!" Aceitou também Catherine. "Agora só falta saber se a Sara vai!"

Sara ficou pensativa. Olhou para o seu lado onde estava Grissom que continuava a mexer em seu armário. Voltou o olhar para o resto dos CSI's e com um sorriso disse:

"Pode contar comigo! E você Griss vai?" Voltou a olhar para ele.

Grissom parou de mexer no armário e com uma cara de espanto olhava no fundo dos olhos dela.

"Ah... eu ainda tenho uma reunião agora com o Ecklie e o delegado. Se der eu apareço!"

"Ok isso quer dizer um não!" Falou Catherine.

"Eu vou aparecer!"

Todos saíram do vestiário deixando somente Sara e Grissom. Quando ele viu que todos saíram fechou a porta e voltou-se para Sara que o olhava.

"Dear... porque você fez isso."

"Gil! Não dá para a gente ficar o tempo todo lá em casa!... temos que sair, se divertir. Vamos meu amor!! Você vai adorar. Vou para casa, me arrumo e estarei te aguardando lá na boate!" Ela deu um beijo dele e saiu.

Grissom estava ao mesmo tempo confuso pelo que Sara fez e pelo beijo que recebera, era a primeira vez que se beijavam dentro do laboratório.


	5. Reencontro final

**Ultima Parte**

**A boate chamava-se Clone. Luzes de várias cores animavam o local.**

Na entrada da área vip tinha um aviso: "Reservado"; era lá que estava a equipe de CSIs. Sara olhava para todos os lados para ver se não avistava Grissom chegar. Warrick, que acabara de se divorciar de Tina, estava em um canto conversando com Catherine. Eles sorriam e trocavam olhares que não passavam despercebidos a ninguém. Nick veio acompanhado por uma linda loira, sua nova namorada. Greg conversava com Wenddy, umas das técnicas do laboratório. Ela levantou-se e deixou Greg sozinho. Ele levantou-se e sentou ao lado de Sara, percebendo que estava triste.

"Ele vai aparecer!" 

"Espero que sim! Se ele não aparecer... vai se ver comigo!"

"Calma, Sara! Por que você não liga para ele?"

"Não!... Eu pedi para ele vir. Às vezes é bom se divertir, sair da rotina. Mas não ele..." Sara parou ao ver Wenddy voltando à mesa. Greg, ao vê-la chegando, foi em sua direção.

Sara continuou sozinha, enquanto os outros estavam na pista de dança. Ela resolveu ir ao bar pegar um drink. Um homem aproximou-se dela e disse:

"Oi!... Meu nome é Paulo. Estava te observando e percebi que você está triste e sozinha. Está tudo bem?"

Sara olhou para ele. Um homem bonito, moreno com um sorriso encantador. "Está!" Respondeu.

"Acho que não!... Você não quer dançar comigo? Para se animar!" Estendeu a mão a ela.

Sara ficou na dúvida, afinal não seria nada demais, só uma dança. Quando ela ia pensar em aceitar, avistou Grissom. "Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso aceitar." Não dando tempo nem a Paulo revidar, ela saiu. 

"Você está atrasado." Disse bem séria. Ele percebeu que estava com sérios problemas.

"Eu sei. Desculpa, mas eu fiquei até agora pensando no que você me falou..." Grissom respondeu também sério. Ele sabia que só assim faria ela entender.

"E?" 

"Apesar de eu não estar nem um pouco a vontade aqui, acho que você está certa." Ele viu um pequeno sorriso se desenhar no rosto dela e soube que tudo ficaria bem. Ele não estava mais em apuros.

Quando Grissom ia concluir seu raciocínio, eles foram interrompidos por Greg.

"Ei, você chegou."

Antes que Greg pudesse falar alguma besteira, Sara sugeriu que voltassem para a área Vip. Ela sabia que Grissom se sentiria mais confortável lá. 

"Vão vocês, eu vou voltar para a pista de dança."

Sara foi na frente. Antes de chegarem lá, ela sentiu que ele colocou a mão na sua cintura. Ela parou e perguntou.

"O que foi?"

Sem se separar dela, Grissom respondeu "Eu não estou gostando do jeito que esse bando de marmanjos está olhando para você."

Sara sorriu. "Você fica tão lindo quando está com ciúmes. Vamos sair daqui antes que eu não resista e te dê um beijo na frente de todo mundo."

Quando chegaram ao camarote, não tinha ninguém lá.

"Pelo visto todo mundo está lá embaixo, aproveitando." Sara comentou.

"Mas quem disse que não podemos aproveitar também daqui? Vem dançar comigo essa música." 

"Você tem certeza? Você disse que não dançava em público..."

"Amor, estamos só nós dois aqui. Vem."

Ele a puxou pela mão e começaram a dançar "Far away", do Nickelback. Grissom abraçou-a pela cintura e ela passou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, encostando a cabeça no seu peito.

Ele começou a dá beijinhos suaves no pescoço dela, deixando-a toda arrepiada. Sara mudou de posição, dando mais acesso para os beijos dele, que agora estavam mais intensos. Ele começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo rosto dela. Beijou-lhe primeiro uma bochecha, depois a outra. Em seguida foi para o nariz dela. Ela já estava com a boca entreaberta esperando por ele, quando ele passou direto para o queixo dela. Ela gemeu em protesto e ele não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto depositva um beijo bem demorado.

"Isso é tortura, amor."

"É, mas eu sei que você gosta." Ele falou e em seguida beijou um canto da boca dela, depois o outro e segurou a cabeça dela com as duas mão, fazendo-a olhar diretamente nos seus olhos.

"Eu amo você." Ela apenas sorriu. Não teve tempo para responder, porque ele tocou seus lábios no delas, percorrendo todo o contorno com pequenos beijos, para em seguida deu-lhe um beijo de verdade, profundo, apaixonado.

E eles continuaram assim, apenas curtindo um ao outro. Nem perceberam que a música tinha acabado e que os outros já tinha voltado para o camarote.

Os outros entraram conversando baixo, todos abriram a boca para a cena que viam. Ninguém falou nada, ficaram estáticos. Depois de dez segundos, Grissom parou e percebeu que a música parou. 

Ele se afastou um pouco dela, ela reclamou: "Queria mais". E o puxou para perto de si, agarrando-o pela camisa.

"Aqui não. Você não quer ir para casa?"

Então Nick não se agüentou "Sara e Grissom vocês são surpreendentes".

Eles se separam e perceberam o que acontecera. Eles haviam se entregado. Olharam para todos envergonhados.

Sara queria ficar abraçada ao Grissom para não ter que encarar seus colegas de trabalho, mas não era justo que ele enfrentasse isso sozinho. Eles estavam juntos e pronto.

"Ei, vocês não precisam ficar envergonhados como se fossem dois adolescentes pego pelos pais." Warrick falou tentando amenizar a situação.

Nesse momento Greg chega com Wenddy e percebendo o que aconteceu, fala preocupado. "Eu juro que eu não falei nada para ninguém!" 

Todo mundo olha para ele espantado, até que a Sara resolve acalmá-lo. "Nós sabemos, Greg. Fomos nós que nos entregamos."

"Ufa. Ainda bem!"

"Quer dizer então que o Greg sabia e a gente não? Gil! Sara! Justo o Greg?" Cath perguntou.

"Nós não falamos nada. Ele descobriu sozinho enquanto investigava aquele assassinato no Mônaco." Grissom respondeu.

"Aê, Greg!" Nick falou dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

"Ei, acho ques todo mundo está feliz de ver vocês dois assim." Warrick falou para Grissom e para a Sara. "Mas acho bom irmos aproveitar a festa, afinal não é todo dia que temos uma oportunidade dessas."

Todos assentiram e foram aproveitar da sua maneira. Grissom e Sara ficaram no camarote conversando com Cath e Warrick.

Pouco tempo depois, Grissom pergunta se Sara quer ir embora.

"Você não está nem um pouco à vontade aqui, não é?" 

"Não é bem isso." Ele falou sorrindo. "Mas eu conheço um lugar onde nós poderíamos ficar mais à vontade." Por causa do ele estava falando bem próximo ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a suspirar.

"Griss..."

Ele apenas sorriu e afastou seu rosto do dela. Não era porque todo mundo sabia que eles estavam juntos que eles abririam mão de sua privacidade.

"Ei Cath, Warrick, nós já vamos indo." Sara disse levantando-se. Ela não queria ficar mais nem um minuto ali.

Eles se despediram e foram embora. Agora não tinham mais o que esconder.

Antes de entrar no carro, Grissom parou e falou "Sara, você realmente me faz fazer coisas que eu nunca imaginei."

Ela sorriu e respondeu: " Gil, você tem uma boa razão para agir assim: Eu!" E eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado. "Agora, entra logo dentro desse carro, porque senão eu não serei capaz de responder por minhas ações."

FIM


End file.
